


The best mistakes are made after midnight

by LaPolski



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Halloween, LGBTQ, M/M, Mistakes, Stormtrooper, gaylove, larry - Freeform, stylinson
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPolski/pseuds/LaPolski
Summary: Louis ma chłopaka dupka, który ma go perfidnie w dupie i zamiast przebrać się tak jak ustalili, przychodzi jako szturmowiec z Gwiezdnych Wojen. To powinien być wystarczający powód, żeby wysłać go do diabła, ale Tomlinson żywcem nie ma na to czasu. Chce się tylko upić i odstresować po ciężkim tygodniu.Zapowiadająca się nijak noc zmienia się, kiedy jego chłopak zaczyna zachowywać się jak nie on, sprawijąc, że Louis zaczyna go na nowo lubić. Odrobinę. Na tyle by opuścić z nim imprezę i popełnić najlepszy z błędów.Inspirowane tweetem.





	The best mistakes are made after midnight

1.

Louis był wkurzony. Jak, cholernie wkurzony. Wypalał właśnie trzeciego papierosa pod rząd odmrażając sobie tyłek, bo jego chłopak idiota się spóźniał. Było zimno. Cholernie zimno, że Louis dygotał z zimna z trudem odblokowując telefon, żeby sprawdzić czy Kieran był już w drodze. Według wiadomości tak, wyszedł z domu dwadzieścia minut temu, więc teoretycznie powinien już tu być, ale szatyn znał go zbyt dobrze by nie wiedzieć, że pewnie nawet nie ruszył tyłka z ciepłego mieszkania. To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy coś takiego się zdarzało, więc w jakiś sposób był przyzwyczajony, chociaż nie bycie na pierwszym miejscu dla kogoś, z kim jest się w związku nie było miłe. Pseudo związku. Moris spóźniał się notorycznie, jeśli tylko plany były pomysłem Louisa a ten dzisiejszej nocy właśnie tym był, planem Louisa. Więc powinien zacisnąć zęby i cieszyć się, że jego chłopak w ogóle się zgodził brać w tym udział. Cóż, w tym momencie, zaciągając się papierosem szatyn był daleki od jakichkolwiek oznak radości. Ba, przez chwilę miał nawet ochotę iść samemu albo wrócić do domu, ale to oznaczałoby wygraną Kierana a na to nie mógł pozwolić. Nie tym razem. 

Oparł się o murek przy wyjściu z metra starając się nie wyglądać tak żałośnie jak się czuł, ale chyba mu nie wyszło, bo kilka osób rzuciło mu współczujące spojrzenia. Chociaż mogło to mieć coś wspólnego z jego strojem, który nawet z daleka nie mógł wyglądać na ciepły. A było cholernie zimno. Naprawdę, cholernie zimno. A po Kieranie nie było ani śladu. Pieprzony dupek. Louis pokręcił głową wciskając szyję głębiej w kołnierz skórzanej kurtki i chowając dłonie pod pachami. Przy odrobinie szczęścia nie zamarznie dzisiaj na kość, ale na bank będzie zmagał się z chorobą przez kilka następnych dni. Ostatnie, czego mu było trzeba w jego zabieganym życiu. Łączenie studiów i pracy tylko w teorii wyglądało łatwo, a dokładając do tego chłopaka, dupka, już w ogóle wykraczało poza wszelkie normy. Tak brał na siebie za dużo i znosił zdecydowanie zbyt dużo, przez co był stale wykończony i dzisiejszej nocy miał zamiar się odstresować, dobrze bawić i pieprzyć do białego rana, ale póki, co nie zapowiadało się na nic z tych rzeczy. Definicja jego życia od kilku miesięcy. Westchnął głęboko będąc o krok od poddania się i wrócenia do domu, kiedy przed nim pojawił się ktoś w stroju szturmowca z Gwiezdnych Wojen. Miał zamiar odprawić delikwenta, ale wtedy ta osoba ściągnęła hełm i Louis stracił panowanie nad sobą, co zdarzało mu się ostatnio coraz częściej. Stres i te sprawy mogły mieć z tym coś wspólnego. Albo po prostu taki był, zapalający się natychmiast, jeśli coś mu się nie spodobało. A to, co widział przed sobą zdecydowanie mu się nie podobało. 

\- Co to do kurwy nędzy ma być Kieran?! - Warknął wściekle stukając w biały plastik pokrywając klatkę piersiową chłopaka. - Co to ma być?! Umawialiśmy się, że oboje ubieramy się jak wilkołaki z Zewu Krwi, więc dlaczego do diabła masz na sobie to coś?! - Tak, zupełnie to stracił i najprawdopodobniej był teraz obserwowany przez zbyt dużą ilość ciekawskich nieznajomych, ale miał to gdzieś. Umawiali się na coś do cholery i nie po to marzł żeby teraz jego chłopak niedorajda pojawiał się w zupełnie innym kostiumie. 

\- Przestań robić z siebie widowisko, to tylko przebranie. I przywitałbyś się jak należy. - Zanim Louis zdołał zaprotestować był całowany, zbyt ostro i wyzywająco jak na miejsce publiczne. Miał ochotę ugryźć chłopaka w język, ale przełknął jednak złość i niechętnie oddał pocałunek nie angażując się zbytnio, co Morisowi w ogóle nie przeszkadzało, bo kontynuował jeszcze przez jakiś czas, sprawiając, że szatyn mentalnie krzywił się na ilość śliny na swojej twarzy. Obrzydlistwo. Dlaczego w ogóle na to pozwalał? - Chodźmy już, zimno jak w psiarni, a im szybciej się tam dostaniemy tym szybciej wyjdziemy i będziemy mogli kontynuować noc u mnie. - Lubieżny uśmiech wykrzywił nieładnie twarz chłopaka sprawiając, że Louis ledwo powstrzymał się przed wywróceniem oczami. To było takie typowe, szkoda, że zaraz rozwieje nadzieje Kierana w proch. Z wielką przyjemnością.

\- Będziesz się musiał zadowolić własną ręką, kutasie - prychnął ruszając w stronę domu przyjaciela nie czekając na swojego towarzysza. Dalej był wkurwiony, było mu zimno, a zasychająca wokół ust ślina nie była niczym przyjemnym, więc starł ją zirytowanym ruchem. Dlaczego on w ogóle dalej ciągnął ten cały związek? - Zabieraj te łapska! - Warknął, kiedy chłopak złapał go za biodro sprawiając, że plastik nieprzyjemnie wbijał mu się w plecy. 

\- Będziesz się teraz boczyć przez całą noc? Powinieneś się cieszyć, że w ogóle zgodziłem się iść na tą denną imprezę, zamiast o wiesz, spędzić czas nieco inaczej. 

Ton, jakim Kieran wypowiedział te słowa sprawił, że Louis zapomniał o całym zimnie, bo wściekłość wręcz w nim wybuchła, rozgrzewając od środka. Tak, zdecydowanie powinien rozważyć, czy dobre pieprzenie jest warte bycia traktowanym w taki sposób. To nie tak, że Louis musiał spotykać się z Morisem żeby dostać kutasa, ale było to zdecydowanie łatwiejsze wyjście z tak zawalonym grafikiem, jaki miał. A że chłopak był dupkiem, cóż, wiedział to od zawsze, wiedział również, że potrafi mieć swoje lepsze momenty i zazwyczaj po prostu ignorował te gorsze wywracając oczami, ale nie dziś. Nie po tym tygodniu, który miał zarówno na uczelni jak i w pracy, nie po pół godzinie czekania na mrozie i nie po zobaczeniu, że jego chłopak miał totalnie w dupie jedyną jego prośbę. Zdecydowanie nie.

\- Jeszcze jedno słowo, Moris a będziesz zdany na swoją rękę przez długi, długi czas. Umawialiśmy się na coś, mam prawo być wkurwiony i taki będę - warknął, odpychając chłopaka i odpalając kolejnego papierosa mimo trzęsących się dłoni. Nie do końca wiedział czy trzęsą się z zimna czy z wściekłości, ale to nie miało znaczenia, kiedy dym wypełnił jego płuca przynosząc to złudne uczucie odprężenia. - Miałem cholernie chujowy tydzień, liczyłem na dobrą zabawę, a ty pierdolisz to od samego początku, więc zamknij się i nie wkurwiaj mnie bardziej. 

Na całe szczęście chłopak posłuchał, dzięki czemu Louis mógł w spokoju wypalić kolejne dwa papierosy i przeanalizować ten pięciomiesięczny związek - czy cokolwiek to nie było - podczas przemierzania kolejnych ulic. Zaczęli spotykać się pod koniec poprzedniego semestru i podczas pierwszych spotkań Louis naprawdę doceniał cięty język Morisa, który nie hamował się przed powiedzeniem, co myśli. To było odświeżające wśród tych dobrze wychowanych ludzi, którzy obrażali w taki sposób, że obrażany długo musiał się zastanawiać czy aby na pewno to nie był tylko komplement. Irytujące, szczególnie dla kogoś takiego jak Louis, który nie patyczkował się z nikim przysparzając tym sobie więcej wrogów niżby chciał. Po kilku randkach wszyscy zaczęli uważać ich dwójkę za parę, więc zaczęli zachowywać się jak taka, ale teraz z perspektywy czasu szatyn widział, że to on był tym starającym się odrobinę bardziej tym chcącym zrobić z tego coś prawdziwego. I znoszącym więcej, bo Kieran okazał się prawdziwym dupkiem mającym w głębokim poważaniu wszystko i wszystkich, łącznie z Louisem w większości przypadków. Co było irytujące, ale znosił to, bo kiedy ten nie miał swoich momentów dupka był całkiem w porządku chłopakiem, z którym dało się spędzić miło czas. Rzadko, ale zawsze lepsze to niż nic. Tak to sobie przynajmniej tłumaczył.

Zbliżając się do domu przyjaciela doszedł do wniosku, że mimo wszystko lubił Kierana na tyle by wytrzymać z nim jeszcze jakiś czas, bo zdecydowanie nie miał ochoty na szukanie jednonocnych przygód, a na horyzoncie nie było żadnego kandydata na miejsce jego stałego partnera. Więc tak, musiał jeszcze trochę się pomęczyć, ale po świętach i egzaminach zdecydowanie zamierzał zacząć polowanie na kogoś innego. Mniej dupkowatego tym razem. I przy odrobinie szczęścia szanującego prośby innych. Tak, strój Kierana nadal go wkurwiał, jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej, bo ten postanowił założyć hełm. 

\- O której wychodzimy? - Spytał go stłumionym i zniekształconym głosem Williams zanim Louis zdążył otworzyć drzwi, zza których dobiegała stłumiona muzyka i szlag go trafił na nowo. 

\- Możesz nawet natychmiast - warknął, ponownie unosząc dłoń i zastanawiając się, za jakie grzechy musiał to znosić. W sumie nie musiał. Sam siebie doprowadzał do takiego stanu, to nie było zdrowe, nie mogło takie być. Powinien bardziej zadbać o siebie. I zamierzał zacząć teraz. - Rób co chcesz, ja idę się napić. - Nie czekając na chłopaka wszedł do środka, mając nadzieję, że tę noc da się jeszcze jakoś uratować. Szczerze wątpił, ale miał zamiar przynajmniej spróbować. Z pomocą alkoholu.

2.

Po kilku minutach i trzech szybkich shotach musiał przyznać, że co, jak co ale Niall postarał się z wystrojem. Osobiście Louis nigdy nie zdecydowałaby się na domówkę na taką skalę - jakim cudem zmieściło się tutaj przynajmniej pół uczelni, nie miał pojęcia - i bynajmniej nie kłopotałby się z dekoracjami, ale skoro to nie on będzie musiał to sprzątać, to był pod wrażeniem. Nie było tandety z marketu a naprawdę dopracowane szczegóły. Wymiotująca guacamole ogromna dynia była zdecydowanie jego faworytką, chociaż nie przepadał za tym zielonym świństwem. Podobały mu się również krótkie projekcje pojawiające się od czasu do czasu na ścianach i dźwięki wycia czy zawodzenia atakujące przy otwarciu lodówki. Tak, Niall Horan zdecydowanie znał się na organizacji eventów. Po jaką cholerę studiował aranżację wnętrz, tego Louis jeszcze nie odkrył, ale cóż, co kto lubi. Skoro chłopak chciał marnować talent to przecież jego sprawa. 

Tworzył sobie właśnie drinka uważnie studiując alkohole, którym pozmieniano etykiety, decydując się na zaczęcie nocy - te trzy shoty tequili były tylko na rozgrzanie, nie liczą się - mieszanką dziewiczej krwi i łez diabła, kiedy ktoś potrącił go sprawiając, że proporcje nieco się zachwiały. Trudno, więcej wódki jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziło. A niech wszystkie duchy świadkiem, Louis tego potrzebował. To był naprawdę chujowy tydzień. Pierwszy łyk przyjemnie drażnił przełyk, ale nie zdążył się nim nacieszyć, bo gospodarz imprezy w końcu go znalazł. No to teraz na pewno się upije. I to szybko sądząc po radosnym uśmiechu na twarzy Irlandczyka. Zielonej twarzy. Louis zdecydowanie nie chciał wiedzieć, za co się ten idiota przebrał. Za dużo zielonego. Zbyt wiele niepotrzebnych informacji.

\- Siema stary, gdzie twój chłopak? 

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to - burknął zerując swój drink na samo wspomnienie o Kieranie. Cholerny idiota, niech go piekło pochłonie. 

\- Oho, problemy w raju - zaśmiał się Niall, na co Louis rzucił mu tylko rozdrażnione spojrzenie. O jakim raju on do kurwy nędzy mówił? Że niby pseudo związek z Morisem miał być tym rajem? Dobre sobie. - Dobra, dobra, nie patrz tak na mnie, żartowałem tylko. 

\- To nie żartuj, dziś ci nie wychodzi. - Przyjął ofiarowany kieliszek i przełknął bez patrzenia pragnąc zwiększenia ilości alkoholu w krwi tak szybko jak to możliwe. Świat wtedy stanie się piękniejszy. Na pewno. I odblaskowa twarz Nialla nie będzie go tak mierzić. Być może. - Niezła impreza - pochwalił po dwóch kolejnych kieliszkach, przyglądając się podrygującym w salonie ludziom w dziwnych kostiumach. Gdzieś mignął mu biały strój szturmowca, ale zignorował go. Był zbyt trzeźwy. 

\- Będzie lepsza jak w końcu przestaniesz zamulać z powodu tego dupka. 

\- Nie zamulam przez niego. Miałem ciężki tydzień, próbuję odreagować. - Półprawda nie jest kłamstwem, chociaż po minie Horana Louis wiedział, że ten go przejrzał i że zaraz po raz nie wiadomo, który dostanie pogadankę na temat spotykania się z dupkami. To powoli stawało się nudne, bo doskonale wiedział, że stać go było na kogoś lepszego. Po prostu akurat w tej dziedzinie życia był zbyt leniwy, żeby wprowadzić zmiany. Albo tak sobie wmawiał każdego ranka patrząc w lustro. Nieważne. Nie miał zamiaru tym się przejmować. Posłucha, co przyjaciel ma do powiedzenia, przytaknie jak zawsze i może za kilka shotów będzie na tyle znieczulony żeby pójść się bawić. 

\- Naprawdę nie rozumiem, dlaczego wciąż się z nim spotykasz. - I zaczęło się. Louis ze wszystkich sił starał się nie wywrócić oczami, raz, bo nie chciał urazić chłopaka a dwa, soczewki nieco go uwierały i wolał nie ryzykować tego, że będzie je musiał zdjąć za szybko. Były integralnym elementem stroju, podobnie do kurtki, w której zaczynał się powoli gotować. Chwała bogu pod spodem nie miał nic. - Zasługujesz na kogoś, kto nie będzie dupkiem. Serio. Stary. Moris przez dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent czasu zachowuje się jak kutas, przez pozostały jeden używa kutasa, przez co, najwyraźniej, jest do zniesienia, ale proporcje są zaburzone. Dlaczego tego nie widzisz?

\- Widzę - mruknął, bo przecież widział. Przecież wcale nie lubił być traktowany w taki sposób. Po prostu nie miał czasu nic z tym robić. Zerwania nigdy nie były jego mocną stroną i zazwyczaj doprowadzał tą drugą osobę do zrobienia tego. Tak było łatwiej. 

\- Najwyraźniej nie, bo wciąż do kurwy z nim jesteś. Nie rozumiem tego. - Oczywiście, że Niall nie rozumiał. Rozumowanie Louisa było zbyt popieprzone dla większości ludzi, już dawno przestał próbować to wytłumaczyć. - Wiesz, jest taki koleś na zajęciach Zayna…

\- Właśnie, gdzie ta pakistańska miernota jest? - Louis nawet nie zastanawiał się nad zmianą tematu, kiedy tylko znalazł ku temu okazję. Naprawdę miał dość swatania go ze wszystkimi znajomymi jego przyjaciół, bo to było jeszcze gorsze od ich typowych pogadanek. Ostatni zaproponowany mu w ten sposób człowiek był hetero i spowodował nieco traumy w życiu Louisa a tego zdecydowanie nie potrzebował.

\- Pewnie wysysa twarz jakiejś wiedźmie. - Ta zmiana w głosie Nialla była ledwo wyczuwalna, ale Tomlinson znał go od lat i wiedział, po prostu wiedział. Podał Irlandczykowi kolejny kieliszek bliżej niezidentyfikowanego alkoholu w zielonym kolorze pasującym do twarzy chłopaka i uśmiechnął się do niego pocieszająco. Ta rzecz między jego przyjaciółmi była dość zabawna, ale w równej mierze denerwująca. Mogliby sobie wyjaśnić wszystko raz a dobrze a nie przeciągnąć tę dziwną sytuację po pijackim pocałunku to takiego poziomu. 

\- Bardzo w jego stylu. Porozmawiacie w końcu? - Spytał po wypiciu shota w końcu czując to przyjemne szumienie w głowie i zmniejszenie się napięcia w mięśniach. Zdecydowanie lepiej. 

\- Rozmawiamy codziennie, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi - burknął Niall, również opróżniając swój kieliszek, a Louis mógł tylko parsknąć, bo to było tak w stylu chłopaka. 

\- Pierdolenie. Zachowujecie się jak nastolatki a nie dorośli faceci, ale to wasza sprawa - skwitował sięgając po kolejną porcję alkoholu. To cholerstwo było dobre. Naprawdę dobre. 

\- Sam zachowujesz się podobnie wciąż ciągnąc tą farsę z Morisem - odszczeknął Horan i cóż, nie było w tym kłamstwa. Louis był nieco hipokrytą. Trudno. Jakoś przeżyje. Przynajmniej miał stały dostęp do pieprzenia. Bycia pieprzonym uściślając, ale wciąż. 

Nie rozmawiali więcej, w ciszy opróżniając kolejne kieliszki. Tak, zdecydowanie w obecności Nialla Louis upije się szybko i bezboleśnie. Tego potrzebował. Ten tydzień naprawdę był chujowy. Setki projektów na wczoraj, cholerne nadgodziny w pracy, nieprzespane noce. Był do tego przyzwyczajony, studiowanie architektury nie było łatwym chlebem, ale w tym tygodniu po prostu go to przerosło. Zdecydowanie przerosło. I dziękował wszystkim świętością za zaklepanie sobie wolnego w robocie na jutro, dzięki czemu miał mieć długi weekend. Może w końcu odeśpi. Albo nadrobi zaległości. Jedno z dwóch, niestety nie mógł mieć wszystkiego. 

Podniósł wzrok akurat by zobaczyć szturmowca przyglądającego mu się z parkietu, na co tylko uniósł brwi. Tak, był wstawiony, ale to wcale nie oznaczało, że złość mu przeszła. Dlatego nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego wypił kolejny kieliszek, przechylając nieco przesadnie głowę w tył. To, że był zły nie znaczyło, że nie może odrobinę powkurwiać Morisa. Może w ten sposób sprawi, że chłopak zacznie się starać i pierwotny plan na tą noc zostanie ponownie zatwierdzony. Jedyną irytującą rzeczą był fakt, że nie widział twarzy Kierana przez ten głupi hełm, więc nie wiedział, jaką wywołał reakcję. Mniejsza o to, noc była wciąż młoda. Miał czas. 

\- No chyba kurwa sobie ze mnie kpi - syk Nialla oderwał go od planowania kolejnych kroków i kiedy na niego spojrzał mógł z całą pewnością stwierdzić, że Irlandczyk był na skraju wybuchu. Nawet zielona farba nie ukrywała czerwieni na jego policzkach. Czyli musiało stać się coś związanego z Zaynem, tylko na niego tak reagował ostatnimi czasy. 

\- Co zrobił tym razem? - Westchnął starając się wyłapać w tłumie drugiego przyjaciela i ignorować wciąż przyglądającego mu się szturmowca. Irytująca jasna plama na ciemnym tle przyciągająca wzrok, niech go szlag. 

\- Jeszcze nic… Nie kurwa, nie na mojej zmianie. - Louis nie zdążył mrugnąć a NIall wystrzelił jak z procy i ruszył w kierunku gościa z pomalowaną na biało twarzą, który sukcesywnie starał się zaciągnąć dziewczynę w przebraniu wiedźmy na schody. 

To musiał być Zayn. To na pewno był Zayn, tych oczu nie dało się z nikim pomylić, i tej szczęki, i tych kości policzkowych i być może Louis miał małego crusha ale to był szczegół. Szczegół, który ignorował od lat, bo wolał mieć przyjaciela niż go nie mieć. Ale wracając do rzeczywistości, widok wkurzonego Nialla dosłownie wyrywającego Malika z ramion wiedźmy był interesujący, ale jeszcze bardziej interesujące było zobaczenie jak znikają na schodach. Louis był pewny, że więcej ich tej nocy nie zobaczy. Całe szczęście, może w końcu atmosfera w ich paczce się oczyści.

3.

Nawet nie pamiętał, kiedy dokładnie znalazł się na parkiecie, nie żeby mu to jakoś specjalnie przeszkadzało, bo oznaczało to, że był wystarczająco pijany. Przyjemne doświadczenie po byciu w ciągłym stresie od tygodnia. Naprawdę przyjemne. Napawał się tym uczuciem podrygując do muzyki wśród innych ludzi, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na trącające go łokcie, skrzydła czy też rogi. Był tylko on i muzyka, wolność i spokój, którego tak potrzebował. Od czasu do czasu pociągał łyk piwa z butelki, wiedząc, że mieszanie alkoholu nie skończy się dla niego zbyt dobrze, ale miał to gdzieś. W końcu udało mu się odprężyć, jutro będzie martwił się kacem. O ile będzie go w ogóle miał. Istniała również taka opcja. Jego organizm dziwnie ostatnio funkcjonował, więc nie mógł być niczego pewny. 

Po jakimś czasie czuł na swoich biodrach ciepłe dłonie. W innej rzeczywistości pewnie by je odtrącił wiedząc, że ma chłopaka, ale, że aktualnie był na owego chłopaka wkurzony nie miał nic przeciwko tańczeniu z nieznajomym. Który chyba wcale nie był taki nieznajomy, jeśli dobrze zinterpretował białe, plastikowe nakładki na czarnych rękawiczkach. Czyli Kieran w końcu go znalazł. To będzie ciekawe, bo Louis nie zamierzał niczego ułatwiać. Tańczyli jeszcze przez jakiś czas, plecy szatyna przyciśnięte do plastiku na piersi jego partnera, co wcale nie było przyjemne, aż melodia się zmieniła i w końcu stanęli twarzą w twarz.

\- Jestem zły - rzucił, przekrzykując basy i starając się nie krzywić na łokieć, który właśnie wbił mu się w żebra. Oddał tej osobie nawet mocniej. 

\- Dlaczego? - Pytanie dotarło do niego z opóźnieniem. Naprawdę ciężko było zrozumieć cokolwiek przez muzykę a hełm niczego nie ułatwiał zniekształcając głos jego rozmówcy. Ale jednak go usłyszał i mógł tylko wymownie wywrócić oczami, bo co do cholery, dlaczego mięli przechodzić przez to jeszcze raz? 

\- Mamy niepasujące kostiumy! - Dlaczego nie mogło to dotrzeć do Morisa za pierwszym razem, tego nie wiedział. Wiedział za to, że szturmowiec odsunął się o krok zupełnie jakby chciał go lepiej obejrzeć, co zapewne robił, ale ten cholerny hełm niczego nie ułatwiał. Louis znów poczuł wściekłość buzującą w żyłach, ale wtedy Kieran przysunął się ponownie tak, że szatyn mógł go usłyszeć.

\- Wiesz, wyglądasz odrobinę jak Han Solo, więc nie do końca. - Jakim cudem czerwone oczy, skórzana kurtka i wystrzępione spodnie miały go upodobnić do Hana Solo to nie wiedział. W niczym nie przypominał Harrisona Forda w tej roli. W niczym. Moris się po prostu z niego nabijał. 

\- W takim razie, jaka szkoda, że Han Solo nie miał romansu ze szturmowcem - odciął się z zadziornym uśmieszkiem, mówiącym ni mniej ni więcej, że chłopak musi się bardziej postarać. Tak, rzucał wyzwanie, najprawdopodobniej oddalając od siebie wizję pieprzenia tej nocy, ale cóż, nie da się tak łatwo. Też mógł być dupkiem.

\- Zawsze możemy zmienić historię - rzucił chłopak i Louis słyszał uśmiech w jego głosie. Czyli podniósł rękawicę, dobrze. Może jednak ta noc będzie ciekawa. Oby. Naprawdę potrzebował wszystkich rodzajów odprężenia. 

\- Jesteś daremny. - Odwrócił się, ponownie stykając swoje plecy z plastikiem. Przymknął oczy pozwalając, aby muzyka znów go poniosła, uwolniła od stresów. I prawie mu się udało. Prawie, bo jego partner pozostawał wciąż nieruchomo, jedynie zbliżył twarz do ucha Louisa, ciepłe powietrze uderzające o spoconą skórę. Wcale nie miał gęsiej skórki z tego powodu. W ogóle. 

\- Lubisz to. - Usłyszał Louis, podczas gdy dłonie ponownie znalazły miejsce na jego biodrach. Przyjemny ciężar i ciepło były naprawdę miłą zapowiedzią dobrej zabawy. Ale przecież nie mogło być tak łatwo. 

\- Polubię bardziej, jeśli się zamkniesz i zaczniesz tańczyć. 

\- Jesteś prawdziwym koszmarem na parkiecie - wysapał Louis, kiedy naprawdę skoczna piosenka się skończyła i w końcu dotarło do niego, że mieli naprawdę dużo miejsca wokół siebie. Ludzie najwyraźniej nie chcieli stać się ofiarami wymachiwania kończynami przez Kierana, co szatyn doskonale rozumiał. Ten chłopak naprawdę nie był mistrzem tańca, ale zapewniał dobrą rozrywkę a to w tym momencie było dla Tomlinsona najważniejsze. Naprawdę chciał się rozerwać i odstresować i jak widać po dość nieprzyjemnym wstępie Moris w końcu to zrozumiał i postanowił mu pomóc. To był właśnie jeden z tych momentów, za które wciąż go lubił. 

\- Ej! Nie prawda. - Oburzone prychnięcie straciło na swojej mocy przez hełm i lekkie sapanie, ale wciąż było równie zabawne, co zazwyczaj. Louis mógł sobie wyobrazić jak wyższy chłopak wydyma wargę, starając się zamaskować uśmiech i jak jego oczy błyszczą zadziornie. Tak, przekomarzanki z Kieranem były naprawdę przyjemne, kiedy ten go nie wkurzał.

\- Prawda, przestań się okłamywać, mój drogi - zaśmiał się Tomlinson, szturchając chłopaka lekko w ramię. Co prawda trafił w plastik, przez co sam się skrzywił i przypomniał sobie, że wciąż jest zirytowany. Cholera. Zdecydowanie powinien się napić. Alkohol za szybko z niego parował podczas tańczenia.

\- To nie było miłe. - Burknięcie wciąż było zabarwione rozbawieniem i cóż, być może Louis uznał to za urocze gdzieś w głębi siebie, ale nigdy nie przyzna się do tego na głos. Nie ma mowy. Kieran nie wcale nie zaczynał mu się bardziej podobać w takiej odsłonie i wcale nie miał nadziei, że to może trwać dłużej. Nie. W ogóle. Nawet ociupinkę nie. Louis się nie zgadzał, nie, kiedy już postanowił pozbyć się chłopaka po Świętach. Nie zmieni zdania, nie ma mowy. To tylko chwilowe.

\- Nie miało takie być - odciął się posyłając hełmowi zadziorny uśmiech. Kolejna piosenka zabrzmiała z głośników sprawiając, że ochota na alkohol mu przeszła. Lubił ten kawałek i naprawdę dobrze się bawił wiedząc, że nikt ze znajomych do niego teraz nie podejdzie. 

\- Chcesz odpocząć? - Pytanie Kierana wytrąciło go z podrygiwania, co musiało wyglądać dość zabawnie sądząc po parsknięciu, jakie dotarło do niego zza plastiku. 

\- Nie, jeszcze nie. Tańczmy. 

\- Czyli jednak nie jestem taki zły. - Zadowolony ton jedynie sprawił, że Louis wywrócił oczami. Tak, zdecydowanie za wysokie mniemanie o sobie. Czyli jednak niewiele się zmieniło. I dobrze. Naprawdę nie chciał dłużej się tym męczyć. Co wcale nie znaczyło, że nie zamierzał tej nocy cieszyć się tym dobrym humorem Morisa. 

\- Zamknij się i tańcz!

Po prześmiewczym zasalutowaniu chłopak naprawdę to zrobił i ponownie rządzili na parkiecie. Ta noc zdecydowanie zaczynała się Louisowi podobać. Z każdą nutą i niby przypadkowym muśnięciem odzianych w rękawiczki dłoni troski i problemy oddalały się. Tak, zdawał sobie sprawę, że wrócą ze zdwojoną siłą rankiem, ale nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru teraz się tym przejmować. Nie, kiedy jego partner wywijał na parkiecie jakby był wcieleniem szatana. Louis był pewny, że dostanie zakwasów od śmiania się z poczynań Kierana. I być może z innej przyczyny, ale o tym na razie nie myślał. 

4.

Muzyka skończyła się nagle jakiś czas później, bo ktoś w ferworze zabawy potknął się o kabel i teraz wszyscy zastygli w pół ruchu patrząc na rumieniącego się winowajcę. Ci nieco bardziej ogarnięci, albo mniej pijani, rzucili się żeby ponownie podłączyć sprzęt, ktoś starał się znaleźć gospodarza - Louis w duchu życzył im powodzenia - a sam szatyn wykorzystał ten moment, żeby złapać oddech i oparł się, o Kierana. Był pewny, że wytańczył się za wszystkie czasy i był równie pewny, że kiedy muzyka znów zagra ponownie zacznie tańczyć. Po prostu potrzebował przerwy. Odrobiny przerwy. Może piwa i może papierosa. Tak, to był dobry plan. Naprawdę dobry plan, który postanowił wprowadzić w życie, kiedy jego wzrok przyciągnęła para wchodząca po schodach na piętro, z którego zbiegał rozczochrany Niall.

\- O patrz - zwrócił na siebie uwagę Morisa, który śledził poczynania przy odtwarzaczu i wskazał palcem na schody. - Nie jesteś jedynym szturmowcem na imprezie. - To zdecydowanie był największy koszmar każdego uczestnika imprez halloweenowych, spotkać kogoś przebranego dokładnie tak samo. I właśnie z tego powodu Louis w tym roku wyszukał najmniej znany pseudo horror i nieco dostosował do siebie strój. Cóż, być może pomysł pozbycia się koszulki spod kurtki nie był najmądrzejszym posunięciem, ale zdecydowanie efektownym, sądząc po tym jak często dłonie Kierana błądziły w tamtych rejonach. Tak, zdecydowanie mógł się odrobinę spocić, jeśli będzie to tego warte. A sądził, że będzie, bo wyższy chłopak w ciągu ostatnich minut zrobił się naprawdę dotykalski. 

\- Cholera. - Niezadowolony jęk był naprawdę zabawny, ale zanim Louis zdążył się porządnie zaśmiać, kolejne zdanie spowodowało, że mógł tylko wywrócić oczami. - Ale mój kostium to wersja deluxe, a nie jakaś szmira z lumpeksu. 

\- Jakżeby inaczej - parsknął, bo to było takie typowe dla Kierana. Miał kasy jak lodu, a raczej jego rodzice mieli, i korzystał z tego w każdej możliwej sytuacji. Jakże Louis mógł pomyśleć, że ten cholerny plastik nie jest cholernym plastikiem z najwyższej półki. Przecież to było oczywiste. Chociaż odrobinę zaskakujące, biorąc pod uwagę fakt jak zaciekle Kieran bronił się przed przyjściem tutaj. 

\- Nie wywracaj na mnie oczami, to prawda. - Stuknięcie w pierś Louis skwitował jedynie pokręceniem głową. Nie zamierzał się kłócić, nie o taką pierdołę. Znaczy, no, pochodzenie kostiumu było pierdołą, nie sam kostium. To byłą inna kwestia, którą już omówili. 

\- Cokolwiek nie powiesz - przytaknął wciąż obserwując parę wciąż próbującą wdrapać się po schodach. Musieli być naprawdę pijani. - Wygląda na to, że ten drugi szturmowiec ma zamiar spędzić miło czas z wampirzycą. Niall go zabije, jeśli się dowie. 

\- O ile się dowie. Nie nasza sprawa. - Moris wzruszył ramionami, na co Louis rzucił mu zabójcze spojrzenie, bo to była poniekąd ich sprawa. Cóż, przynajmniej Louisa sprawa, bo Niall był jego przyjacielem. Ale z drugiej strony, to nie szatyn organizował imprezę, po czym zostawił ją bez nadzoru, więc może to rzeczywiście nie była jego sprawa? Z rozważań wyrwało go klepnięcie w ramie, więc spojrzał w swoje odbicie w plastikowym hełmie z pytaniem w oczach. - Tańczymy dalej? - Nawet nie zauważył, że muzyka znów zaczęła grać i ludzie ponownie zaczynali tańczyć po krótkiej przerwie. Aż tak mocno zastanawiał się nad faktem powstrzymania tamtej pary przed wkurzeniem Nialla, że stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością? Czy może po prostu stawał się zbyt trzeźwy? Raczej to drugie i zamierzał temu zaradzić bardzo szybko.

\- Nie, suszy mnie. Poziom krwi w alkoholu jest za duży - wyjaśnił, może nieco nieskładnie, ale sens został zachowany. Przynajmniej dla niego, bo partnerujący mu szturmowiec przechylił głowę w lewo i nie ruszył się ani o krok z zapełniającego się pseudo parkietu. 

\- Co to w ogóle znaczy? - Dlaczego Louis w ogóle zadawał się z tym człowiekiem? Pamięć złotej rybki albo komara, serio, przecież używał tego porównania za każdym razem, gdy gdzieś wychodzili. I za każdym razem musiał tłumaczyć, o co mu chodzi. To było naprawdę deprymujące. I przypomniało mu, dlaczego chciał skończyć tą farsę z Kieranem szybciej niż później. Może nawet zrobi to przed Świętami, wtedy będzie miał wymówkę by nie pomagać podczas przygotowań, bo ma złamane serce. Nie to nie zadziała, mama przejrzałaby go natychmiast. 

\- Że muszę się napić. Jak teraz - wytłumaczył w końcu zbierając całą cierpliwość, jaką miał, dodając nawet tą szczyptę, którą zazwyczaj chował dla sióstr. 

\- Chodźmy więc. - To było zbyt proste. Kieran zazwyczaj pieklił się o ilość alkoholu, jaką Louis w siebie wlewał. Być może chłopak chciał mu się przypodobać, dlatego powstrzymywał swoje typowe komentarze. To było miłe. Nawet, jeśli Louis już zdecydował, że jednak spędzi z nim tę noc, ale bynajmniej nie zamierzał jeszcze się tą informacją dzielić. Niech się postara jeszcze bardziej. A szatyn zamierzał jeszcze podkręcić atmosferę. Playlista która właśnie się włączyła zdecydowanie była mu na rękę. 

\- Po tej piosence, naprawdę ją lubię - krzyknął, łapiąc Kierana za dłoń i prowadząc na środek parkietu gdzie tłok sprawił, że stali naprawdę blisko siebie. Dokładnie o to mu chodziło, kiedy zaczął się ruszać. 

\- Twoje piwo. - Chłodna butelka znalazła się w jego dłoni niedługo po tym jak w końcu zeszli z parkietu i przepchali się do kuchni, która o dziwo była dość pusta. To naprawdę nie było typowe biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że większość alkoholu znajdowała się właśnie w tym miejscu. Louis bynajmniej nie narzekał. Był spocony, zdecydowanie zbyt dużo razy dostał z łokcia i był bardziej niż pewny, że wyglądał jak buraczek. Wciąż był jednak wystarczająco wstawiony, żeby się tym nie przejmować i wystarczająco trzeźwy, żeby zauważyć drżące dłonie swojego chłopaka. Cóż, tak, być może odrobinę go poniosło. 

\- Tak swoją drogą, wybacz - rzucił lekko wypijając ponad połowę butelki jednym łykiem. Naprawdę był spragniony. W każdym znaczeniu tego słowa. Ta dzisiejsza energia między nim a Morisem była naprawdę pociągająca, nietypowa jak na nich i szczerze mówiąc był o krok od przeniesienia imprezy w inne miejsce, żeby sprawdzić, co z tego może wyjść. 

\- Co masz na myśli mówiąc, tak swoją drogą wybacz? - Spytał chłopak, pociągając łyk swojego drinka przez słomkę przeciśniętą pod hełmem. To wyglądało komicznie. I głupio, jeśli miał być szczery.

\- Chyba nieco mnie poniosło i zapomniałem, że jestem zły - rzucił lekko, obserwując zmniejszający się poziom napoju w szklance chłopaka. - Dlaczego po prostu nie ściągniesz tego cholerstwa i nie napijesz się jak człowiek?

\- Bo ubieranie tego jest istną męczarnią - odpowiedział chłopak, zerując swojego drinka i wraz z odłożeniem szklanki zbliżając się do Louisa. Był naprawdę blisko. Tak blisko, że szatyn czuł ciepły oddech uderzający w niego przez wywietrzniki. - Nieco cię poniosło, mówisz. - Nawet przez hełm, to zdanie brzmiało bardzo pociągająco. Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Niosło za sobą niewypowiedzianą obietnicę i niech piekło Louisa pochłonie, jeśli nie chciał w tym momencie sprawdzić, co się za tym kryło. Ale jednocześnie, naprawdę podobała mu się ta gra, i nie chciał jej kończyć tak wcześnie. Nie było nawet północy.

\- Odrobinkę - mruknął kończąc piwo, starając się wyglądać tak niewinnie jak tylko mógł. Chyba mu nie wyszło, bo chłopak przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, niemal wciskając go w blat.

\- To była odrobinka?

\- Tak - przytaknął, chłonąc całym sobą ciepło drugiego ciała. Gdyby był słabszy, nie zastanawiałby się ani przez chwilę, gdyby ich noc zaczęła się inaczej, już by ich tu nie było, ale cóż, tak się nie stało i skoro miał okazję, żeby się odegrać zamierzał ją wykorzystać. Tak, był małym gównem i co z tego. - Chcesz zobaczyć więcej?

\- Tak. - To już nawet nie brzmiało jak głos Kierana, to było niemal zwierzęce warknięcie, wysyłające dreszcze wzdłuż kręgosłupa Louisa. Naprawdę nie mógł się doczekać. 

\- To zrób mi drinka. Mocnego. I znajdź mnie na parkiecie - rzucił, zgrabnie przeciskając się pod ręką chłopaka i ze śmiechem mieszając się z kolorowym tłumem. To była świetna zabawa. Przynajmniej dopóki jego własna frustracja nie da o sobie znać. 

5.

Tego już nawet nie można było nazwać tańcem, zaledwie kilka piosenek po odnalezieniu go przez Kierana - czy też dorwaniu, to lepiej oddawało stan, w jakim znajdował się wyższy chłopak - Louis porzucił wszystkie pozory i wprowadził ich ciała w niekończącą się spiralę potarć i muśnięć rozbudzających zmysły. To było coś, na co nigdy wcześniej się z Morisem nie odważył. Owszem prowokował go i kusił, ale nigdy nie na taką skalę, nigdy z takim zaparciem. Patrzył jak wszystkie bariery chłopaka się łamią, jak pochyla się coraz bliżej, jak sięga coraz pewniej, jak pozwala sobie na więcej, jak zaborczo odgradza go od reszty samemu ciesząc oczy pokazem, który Louis uskuteczniał. Tak, to było niesamowite widowisko, co prawda byłoby lepsze bez hełmu, ale wciąż było zadowalające. Szatyn czuł się jakby unosił się na puszystej chmurce otoczony ciepłem i muskany gorącymi, pewnymi dłońmi i to bynajmniej nie była wina alkoholu w jego krwi. To Kieran doprowadził go do takiego stanu i kiedy po raz kolejny zderzył się z plastikowym hełmem w drodze po pocałunek, który nie mógł nadejść, Louis zdecydował, że ma dość. Gra skończona, pora przejść do działania.

\- Jedźmy do ciebie - krzyknął do chłopaka i nie czekając na odpowiedź zaczął ciągnąć go w stronę wyjścia. To nie było pytanie, myślał, że obaj myśleli ponownie, ale wtedy w połowie drogi do drzwi, kiedy irytujący, zbyt pijani ludzie z uczelni krzyczeli jego imię, Moris postanowił się zatrzymać i nie było sposobu by Louis ruszył go, chociaż o milimetr. Co za irytujący człowiek. A zaczynał go nawet lubić. 

\- Jesteś pijany. - Normalnie odkrycie stulecia, na które mógł tylko wywrócić oczami i spróbować pociągnąć chłopaka ponownie w stronę wyjścia. Na marne, stał niczym skała, więc Louis zmienił taktykę i ruszył w stronę kuchni. Potrzebował kolejnego drinka, jeśli miał teraz użerać się z nagle mającym skrupuły Kieranem. - Louis, jesteś pijany. - Zaciął się czy co? Tak, Louis był pijany, tak, właśnie robił sobie kolejnego drinka i tak, naprawdę chciał już iść, ale najwyraźniej czekało go tłumaczenie tego wszystkiego jak małemu dziecku. Pociągnął spory łyk zanim się odezwał.

\- Tak, jestem pijany. - Pomachał szklanką na potwierdzenie swoich słów. - Co nie znaczy, że nie wiem, czego chcę. Czy teraz możemy już iść?

\- Chcesz jechać do mnie? - Dlaczego Kieran brzmiał tak niepewnie będzie nierozwiązaną zagadką w życiu Louisa, bo bynajmniej nie miał zamiaru teraz się nad tym zastanawiać. Ani nigdy najprawdopodobniej. Chciał po prostu stąd wyjść i dać upust temu napięciu kumulującemu się w jego ciele.

\- Tak. - Prosta szybka odpowiedź. Jaśniej się nie dało tego wyrazić, ale najwidoczniej Kieran musiał porządnie uderzyć się w głowę, bo zadał kolejne pytanie zamiast przerzucić sobie Louisa przez ramię niczym jaskiniowiec i zabrać do siebie w try miga. Ale nie, trzeba było zadawać głupie pytania. 

\- Dlaczego? - Louis był tak zaskoczony, że przez chwilę po prostu patrzył na swoje odbicie w tym cholernym hełmie, na swoje zaróżowione policzki, na rozszerzone źrenice i tańczące w nich kurwiki i zastanawiał się, jakim cudem ten chłopak nie widział tego samego. Cóż, najwidoczniej bycie zamkniętym w tym całym plastiku spowodowało, że jego mózg nie pracował zbyt dobrze. Na całe szczęście reszta ciała wydawała się w porządku, o czym Louis przekonał się po przełknięciu reszty drinka i przyciśnięciu się do chłopaka, tak, blisko, że z trudem można było włożyć między nich kartkę papieru. Złapał go za wilgotny kark, sprawiając, że schylił głowę i wymruczał prosto w miejsce gdzie powinno być ucho swoim najbardziej uwodzicielskim tonem. 

\- Bo mam cholerną ochotę pozbyć się twojego stroju, wyssać ci duszę przez kutasa i być wypieprzonym za wszystkie czasy a mam wrażenie, że na to tutaj jest zdecydowanie zbyt tłoczno. Chyba, że wolisz zostać. 

\- Uber będzie za pięć minut. 

\- Świetnie. - Uśmiechnął się promiennie, odsuwając poza zasięg chłopaka i spokojnie zrobił sobie dwa kolorowe shoty przed wyjściem, do którego tym razem dla odmiany to on był ciągnięty. W końcu. 

Nie bardzo zwracał uwagę na to gdzie jadą, zbyt zajęty upewnianiem się, że ten żar, który rozbudził się w nich na parkiecie u Nialla nie zniknie. I chyba mu się udawało, bo zarobił kilka naprawdę nieprzyjemnych spojrzeń od taksówkarza, oraz kilka niezwykle pociągających pomruków i westchnień od Kierana. Tak, zdecydowanie nie zamierzał przestać, bo kierowcy to przeszkadzało. Ciekawe czy zachowywałby się tak samo gdyby byli parą hetero, czy może jeszcze kibicowałby facetowi dobierającemu się do dziewczyny? Obrzydlistwo, Louis nie powinien sobie tego wyobrażać. Na pewno nie w takim momencie. Dotarli do celu po około piętnastu minutach i szatyn aż trząsł się z podekscytowania. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy między nim i Morisem działa się taka chemia i niech go piekło pochłonie, jeśli nie chciał tego wykorzystać do ostatniej kropelki. Zdecydowanie tak. Może nawet po tej nocy zdecyduje się zatrzymać chłopaka na dłużej, kto wie? Szczególnie, jeśli ten dalej będzie się zachowywać tak szarmancko. Najpierw otworzył mu drzwi, teraz podaje dłoń by pomóc wysiąść. No jak nie on. 

Dopiero po kilku sekundach od opuszczenia taksówki, która odjechała z piskiem opon, Louis zorientował się, że nie ma pojęcia gdzie się znajduje. Nie poznawał okolicy i nie chodziło wcale o to, że był wstawiony i było ciemno. To po prostu nie było sąsiedztwo, w którym mieszkał Moris. 

\- Gdzie jesteśmy? - Spytał, czując lodowate palce paniki zaciskającej się na gardle. Mógł to również być mroźny powiew wiatru na rozgrzanej skórze, ale Louis aktualnie panikował właśnie, więc tłumaczył to sobie inaczej. 

\- Pod moim mieszkaniem? - Spokojne ni to pytanie ni to odpowiedź wcale nie poprawiły stanu szatyna. Nie, zdecydowanie nie. Jeszcze bardziej go to przestraszyło, a do strachliwych nie należał. Ale do diabła, jego chłopak właśnie wywiózł go nie wiadomo gdzie i udaje idiotę. Albo nie, nie udaje, on nim był.

\- To nie jest twoje mieszkanie do cholery! - Warknął wskazując na przyjemnie wyglądający domek, przed którym stali. To nie był apartamentowiec z portierem, do którego się przyzwyczaił, to nie było nawet w jednej setnej procenta podobne do Kierana. Co do cholery się działo? I dlaczego alkohol nie mógł parować szybciej żeby wróciła mu zdolność logicznego myślenia i zniknęła ta mgiełka paniki mącąca wszystko. 

\- O ile się nie mylę to, tak, to jest mój dom. Mam nawet klucze. - Chłopak pomachał mu przed oczami pękiem kluczy, który pojawił się znikąd. I to zdezorientowało Tomlinsona jeszcze bardziej. 

\- Kieran przestań robić sobie jaja, gdzie jesteśmy? - Jęknął zrezygnowany, bo najwyraźniej Moris postanowił sobie z niego zażartować. Albo wywiózł go niewiadomo gdzie, żeby podzielić się nim ze swoimi kumplami, nie, Louis zdecydowanie powinien przestać sam się nakręcać. 

\- Kim jest Kieran? - Niewinne pytanie spowodowało, że szatyn niemal upadł. Bo co do jasnej pieprzonej cholery!? 

\- Ty jesteś Kieran do cholery, naćpałeś się czy co? - To musiały być opary plastiku. Biedny facet wdychał je przez całą noc i teraz nie wiedział jak się nazywa. To wyjaśniałoby jego nadzwyczaj miłe zachowanie względem Louisa. To musiało być to. Musiało do cholery, nie było innego wytłumaczenia.

\- Nie, jeszcze nie, ale mam gdzieś jakieś grzybki jak chcesz. - To najprawdopodobniej miał być żart, ale Louis nie zareagował wciąż przyglądając się chłopakowi ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Nie będzie grał z nim w te gierki. Nie ma mowy. Jego cisza najwyraźniej dała do myślenia Morisowi, bo ten westchnął, pokręcił głową i uniósł ręce by pozbyć się tego cholernego hełmu będącego źródłem frustracji Louisa przez całą noc. A kiedy to zrobił, szatyn musiał przytrzymać się płotu, bo przed nim wcale nie stał jego chłopak. - Nie jestem Kieran, jestem Harry, a to jest mój dom. Może wejdziemy, bo jest cholernie zimno i tam wyjaśnisz mi wszystko, zaczynając od tego, kim jest Kieran?

\- Moim chłopakiem - mruknął wciąż zszokowany Louis, kiedy w końcu znaleźli się w przytulnym salonie. Opadł na kanapę ukrywając twarz w dłoniach, bo to go przerosło. Jego życie było jedną wielką kpiną. Żadna nowość, ale teraz dostał tym w splot słoneczny.

\- Masz chłopaka?! - Dziwny skrzek, który wydał z siebie nieznajomy, Harry, był tym, co w dziwny sposób przywróciło Louisa do funkcjonowania. 

\- Kurwa - warknął, odsłaniając twarz i wbijając spojrzenie w nieco rozszerzone zielone tęczówki. Były ładne, zarejestrował, nie mając jednak czasu na analizowanie tego w tym momencie. Kawałki układanki właśnie zaczęły wskakiwać na swoje miejsce i wcale nie podobał mu się powstający z nich obraz. Ale najpierw, zanim się wścieknie musiał się upewnić. - Byłeś ze mną przez cały wieczór? - Spytał, uważnie studiując twarz siedzącego przed nim bruneta, który właśnie aż za bardzo skupiał się na ściąganiu rękawiczek z długich palców. 

\- Tak, ale co to ma do rzeczy? - Dostał odpowiedź po ponaglającym chrząknięciu i to było to, zapalnik, który natychmiastowo rozpalił w nim wściekłość zrywając na równe nogi. Co, jak co, ale rogacza z siebie robić nie da. 

\- Dużo. A to kutas jebany. Obetnę mu jaja przy gardle - warczał spacerując w kółko po pokoju i starając się wymyślić najbardziej diaboliczny plan zemsty, jaki widział świat. Kieran Moris popamięta. Wkrótce.

\- Louis, o co chodzi? - Pytanie zielonookiego chłopaka, Harry’ego, wyrwało go z małego transu, w jaki wpadł przypominając, że nie był sam i w dodatku nie był u siebie. Nie powinien zachowywać się w taki sposób. Ale miał wymówkę. Dobrą. Tak myślał.

\- O drugiego szturmowca i wampirzycę - rzucił, widząc, że chłopak naprawdę nie rozumie powagi sytuacji. Cóż, być może wciąż był rozproszony przez wcześniejsze działania Louisa, albo przez jego brak koszulki pod kurtką. Ta obserwacja była niezmiernie ważna w tym momencie i szatyn nie do końca wiedział, dlaczego. 

\- Co to ma do tego, że masz chłopaka? - Histeryczne nuty wcale nie podobały się Tomlinsonowi. Nie pasowały do tego młodego mężczyzny siedzącego w fotelu. Zdecydowanie nie. Pomruki z taksówki były dużo lepsze. 

\- Już nie mam skoro właśnie zabawia się z wamiprzycą. - Wzruszył ramionami z małym uśmiechem obserwując jak twarz Harry’ego rozświetla się w nagłym zrozumieniu by zaraz potem zmarszczyć się w wyrazie niezadowolenia. 

\- Czekaj, on też był przebrany za szturmowca? Przez całą noc myślałeś, że jestem nim?

\- Zwal to na alkohol w mojej krwi. - Przyznanie się do pomyłki nie leżało w naturze Tomlinsona, ale obaj doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę, że tak właśnie to wyglądało. To Louis go pomylił, z góry przyjął, że szturmowcem jest Kieran. Że to Kieran stworzył tą chemię między nimi, podczas gdy tak naprawdę był to tylko i wyłącznie Harry. Kurwa. Właśnie to do niego dotarło. Dlatego wszystko tej nocy wydawało się inne niż zazwyczaj między nimi. Bo to nie był Moris. To był ten patrzący na niego z pobłażaniem chłopak, o którego istnieniu nie miał pojęcia a z którym spędził najlepszy wieczór w życiu.

\- Chciałeś powiedzieć, na niedobór krwi w twoim alkoholu. - Louis nie potrafił powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu po usłyszeniu tych słów. W końcu nie będzie musiał tego powtarzać i tłumaczyć za każdym razem. I tak, planował kolejne razy, bo do cholery tej chemii nie można było zmarnować. - Jak mogłeś pomylić mnie ze swoim chłopakiem? Mój kostium jest sto razy lepszy!

\- Nie tylko kostium - mruknął szatyn przysiadając na oparciu fotela, na którym siedział brunet. Miał teraz doskonały widok na całą jego twarz, która wciąż zachowywała wiele młodzieńczych cech, ale męska ostrość przebijała się tu i ówdzie. Intrygujący. Cholernie. I równie pociągający. Poczuł mrowienie w palcach na myśl o zbadaniu nimi gładkiej skóry i zatopieniu ich w miękkich włosach. Tak. Zdecydowanie. Chemia wciąż była silna i nie tylko on to czuł, skoro Harry przełknął ostro ślinę zawieszając wzrok na ustach Louisa. 

\- Co? - Wyrwało się brunetowi, zupełnie jakby odpłyną na chwilę, tracąc kontakt z rzeczywistością. I Louis nie mógł zmarnować okazji. To, co było między nimi było zbyt silne by pozwolić temu przeminąć. 

\- Pocałuj mnie. 

\- Chcesz tego?

\- Tak. 

\- Ale masz chłopaka. 

\- Nie mam. Już nie. Jeszcze nie. 

  


I Harry go pocałował. Przyciągnął za kark zmuszając do ześlizgnięcia się na kolana i wpił się w wargi Louisa jakby nic więcej się nie liczyło. I tak było, bo wraz z pierwszym dotykiem szatyn został wystrzelony w kosmos. To było to. Dokładnie to, czego zawsze chciał. Miękkie, pełne usta żarliwie badające jego własne, gorący język nieśmiało badający wszystkie ich krzywizny i ostre zęby wysyłające dreszcze wzdłuż kręgosłupa z każdym malutkim ukąszeniem. To było dokładnie to. Nawet, kiedy pogłębili pocałunek wciąż było dokładnie tak jak powinno być. Taniec języków, zderzające się ze sobą zęby, mieszający się oddech i ciche westchnienia znikające w ustach tego drugiego. To był najgorętszy pocałunek w życiu Louisa. Czuł go wszędzie, w każdej komórce swojego ciała i chciał więcej. Dużo więcej. 

Wplótł palce we włosy chłopaka i aż jęknął czując ich miękkość, po czym jęknął jeszcze raz, gdy w zamian za małe szarpnięcie został przyciągnięty jeszcze bliżej. To było magiczne, wysysające oddech z płuc i całkowicie uzależniające. A przecież tylko się całowali do cholery. Nie. To nie było tylko. To było aż całowanie się. Brudne, gorące jak piekielny ogień pocałunki, które wydawały się nie mieć końca i Louis nie chciał, żeby się kończyły. Ale chciał więcej. Nakręcał się na tego chłopaka - pomijając, że nie wiedział o tym - przez cały wieczór i nie zamierzał poprzestać tylko na całowaniu. Nie było mowy. Chciał wszystkiego i jeszcze więcej. Teraz natychmiast. Dlatego jak na małą dziwkę, którą był przystało, pogłębił pocałunek jeszcze bardziej i zaczął bezwstydnie ocierać się o chłopaka pod sobą, chcąc wymusić jakąś reakcję. 

I nie musiał długo czekać. Z niemal zwierzęcym warknięciem Harry podniósł się na nogi, przytrzymując Louisa jedną ręką, co było godne podziwu i wciąż nie przerywając pocałunku ruszył po schodach na piętro, gdzie, jak miał nadzieję szatyn, znajdowała się sypialnia. Nie pomylił się. Zanim zdążył się zorientować został pozbawiony kurtki - w końcu - i rzucony na miękką chłodną pościel. Harry podążył za nim, przyjemny ciężar wgniatający go w materac i gorące usta na nowo odnajdujące jego własne. I te dłonie, dłonie z długimi palcami ozdobionymi sygnetami sunące po spoconej skórze. Louis był w raju. A raczej byłby gdyby nie zimny plastik wbijający się mu w żebra. 

\- Ściągnij to cholerstwo do diabła - warknął zaraz przed wgryzieniem się w kawałek miękkiej szyi widoczny ponad kołnierzem kostiumu. Chciał więcej. 

\- Musisz mi pomóc. Zamek jest z tyłu. - Głos Harry’ego był zachrypnięty i tak niesamowicie seksowny, że szatyn prawie oszalał, kiedy go usłyszał. Jezu pieprzony Chryste, czy ten chłopak był w ogóle prawdziwy? 

\- Ruszaj się - warknął odpychając od siebie spragnione usta, choć to prawie fizycznie bolało, obrócił chłopaka tak, że ten leżał na brzuchu i dobrał się do zamka na szerokich plecach. A kiedy tylko okazało się, że pod miękkim materiałem znajduje się tylko skóra Louis nawet się nie zastanawiał zaczynając lizać każdy pojawiający się fragment. Symfonia dźwięków, jaką wydobywał z siebie na te działania brunet była miodem na uszy Louisa i tylko nakręcała go do działania. Być może wyssał kilka znaków tu i ówdzie mając nadzieję, że Harry nie będzie miał nic przeciwko a kiedy dotarł do dwóch dołeczków w dole pleców stwierdził, że to zdecydowanie będzie jego ulubione miejsce. Tak przynajmniej było dopóki chłopak nie odwrócił się na plecy a oczom Louisa ukazały się połacie skóry pokrytej czarnym tuszem. I dwa liście laurowe na kościach biodrowych. - Kurwa - wyrwało mu się, gdy śledził spojrzeniem napiętą na mięśniach skórę, czując jak usta wypełniają mu się śliną. 

\- Podo…

\- Zamknij się, chyba, że chcesz zostać tylko ze swoją ręką - warknął pozwalając opuszkom palców badać gładkie boki, podczas gdy usta zaatakowały jeden z sutków wyrywając z ust Harry’ego miękki jęk. - Pamiętasz, co ci obiecałem zanim wyszliśmy z imprezy? - Mruczał w gorącą skórę, sunąc ustami coraz niżej i niżej. 

\- Zamierzasz wyssać ze mnie duszę przez kutasa? Dziwna odmiana dementora z ciebie. - Louis nie mógł się powstrzymać i po prostu parsknął śmiechem w pępek chłopaka. 

\- Jesteś najbardziej niedorzeczną osobą, jaką znam Harry, ale tak, właśnie taki mam zamiar. 

\- Lubisz to…

\- Ty też to polubisz. 

W końcu pozbył się całego kostiumu odsłaniając parę zgrabnych nóg i ten jeden organ, którego nie mógł się doczekać. I nie zamierzał tego robić. Wziął sączącego się, czerwonego członka w usta mrucząc na ciężar na języku, którego tak bardzo chciał. O którym myślał podczas tańczenia w salonie Horana. Ssanie kogoś zawsze dawało mu poczucie władzy i napawał się nim jednocześnie sprawdzając jak wiele dźwięków będzie w stanie wydobyć z Harry’ego. Uwielbiał go słuchać. Chłopak nie hamował się nawet przez sekundę, wykrzykując imię Louisa we wszystkich możliwych tonacjach i kombinacjach z przekleństwami i wzywaniem wszystkich bogów świata na raz i Louis był z siebie dumny. To on do tego doprowadził. On i jego zdolne usta wciąż owinięte wokół Harry’ego. Spojrzał w górę, chcąc być świadkiem emocji malujących się na twarzy chłopaka, ale nie spodziewał się zastać płonących wręcz zielonych oczu, które tylko rozpaliły się jeszcze bardziej, gdy zassał policzki wciąż utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy. I być może jęknął na ten widok wysyłając wibrację wzdłuż cieknącego penisa, ale czy ktokolwiek go winił. Był w swoim prywatnym raju. 

Zanim się zorientował, został oderwany od pulsującego członka i rzucony na poduszki a dwa lepkie palce znajdowały się w nim sprawiając, że wił się z przyjemności. Odrobina pieczenia była niczym przy nożycowatych ruchach rozciągających go szybko i sprawnie. Chłód sygnetów tuż przy jego wejściu był niesamowitym kontrastem a kiedy opuszki w końcu otarły się o jego prostatę Louis stracił to, wyginając się w łuk i oznajmiając całemu sąsiedztwu, że to właśnie Harry był sprawcą całej rozkoszy, którą właśnie odczuwał. Szelest opakowania był jedynym ostrzeżeniem, jakie dostał, zbyt pochłonięty przyjemnością, jaką dawały mu trzy palce pieprzące go bez ustanku. Później zastanowi się nad niebywałymi umiejętnościami chłopaka. O ile będzie w stanie. Tego nie był pewny. Nie, kiedy chwilowa pustka została zastąpiona twardym członkiem a jego mózg się odłączył dryfując w odległych galaktykach. Cholera. Nawet bycie zgiętym w pół z nogami na ramionach pieprzącego go Harry’ego nie było niekomfortowe. Czuł go tak dobrze, tak głęboko i tak mocno, że nie był w stanie stworzyć jednej spójnej myśli nie mówiąc już o artykułowaniu czegokolwiek poza imieniem chłopaka. Powtarzał je jak mantrę, skupiając się na dłoni, która gładziła jego policzek stanowiąc kontrast dla stanowczych ruchów i niemal żelaznego uścisku na biodrze. To było tak dobre. Bycie dosłownie pieprzonym w materac przy jednoczesnym poczuciu troski. Otworzył zamknięte dotąd oczy chcąc to zobaczyć. Chcąc zobaczyć jak wygląda człowiek sprawiający, że unosił się na fali przyjemności powstrzymując z trudem moment spełnienia, bo chciał więcej. I to był błąd. Jedno spojrzenie w rozszalałe zielone oczy i przepadł. Dosłownie go odcięło, chociaż zdążył jeszcze zarejestrować wykrzywioną w przyjemności twarz Harry’ego. Potem było już tylko drganie, pulsowanie i ciepło zalewające go ze wszystkich stron. 

Wracanie do siebie po czymś takim nie było najłatwiejszym zajęciem, ale Louis w końcu to zrobił, znajdując siebie przyciśniętego do ciepłego torsu z miękkim prześcieradłem niedbale owiniętym wokół pasa. To było miłe. Złożył drobny pocałunek obok jednej z jaskółek i podniósł się do siadu nieco chwiejnie. Tyłek go bolał jak cholera, ale był to ten przyjemny rodzaj bólu, który świadczył o naprawdę dobrym seksie. Mimo wszystko skrzywił się nieco, co nie uszło czujnym oczom Harry’ego. 

\- Wybacz, poniosło mnie nieco - mruknął chłopak brzmiąc na zawstydzonego i niepewnego, na co Louis mógł tylko wywrócić oczami. Czy on naprawdę wyglądał jakby miał jakieś zastrzeżenia? Jeśli tak, to było to mylne wrażenie, bo nie miał żadnych. Zero. Nic. Tylko peany na cześć zdolności bruneta.

\- Zamknij się Harry… eee… jak masz właściwie na nazwisko? - Podrapał się po skroni dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę, że przespał się z kimś, kogo znał tylko imię. Nie żeby było to coś dziwnego i zdarzało się po raz pierwszy, ale cóż, w tym przypadku wolał wiedzieć. Jednak pytanie, w jaki sposób podane jajka Harry lubi na śniadanie nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Przynajmniej na razie. Kiedyś się dowie. Wkrótce.

\- Styles. Harry Styles. 

\- Dzięki. Więc. - Uśmiechnął się i odchrząknął nieco teatralnie. - Zamknij się Harry Stylesie. Nawet nie waż się przepraszać. A teraz, ubierz hełm. 

\- Dlaczego? - Nagła zmiana tematu wytrąciła bruneta z równowagi i sprawiła, że słowa zamarły mu na języku. I dokładnie o to chodziło Louisowi, który nie wiadomo skąd wiedział, że jeśli nic nie zrobi Styles zacznie przepraszać i się tłumaczyć. Co było bezsensowne. Serio, kto normalny przepraszał za tak dobry seks? No właśnie, nikt. Czyli brunet nie był normalny. I całe szczęście, normalni ludzie przerażali Louisa.

\- Po prostu to zrób. - Wzruszył ramionami, po czym sięgnął po swoją kurtkę znajdującą się na podłodze. Na szczęście telefon nie ucierpiał od wypadku. I nawet znajdowało się na nim kilka nieodebranych połączeń od tego dupka. Idealnie. Diabelski uśmiech wykrzywił usta szatyna, gdy sadowił się ponownie przy boku Harry’ego, który wciąż leżał patrząc na niego jak na kosmitę. I wciąż nie miał na sobie hełmu. Z kim Louis musiał pracować. - No dalej. Ubierz go!

\- Skoro tak ładnie prosisz. - Wywrócenie oczami i bardzo, ale to bardzo apetyczne przeciągnięcie się tylko na chwilę wytrąciło Louisa z równowagi, ale to wystarczyłoby Harry uśmiechnął się dumnie. Najwyraźniej jeszcze nie wiedział, że igra z ogniem. Cóż, niedługo się przekona. Po tym jak Louis w końcu zrobi to zdjęcie. 

\- Proszę Harry. Załóż ten pieprzony hełm, a dostaniesz najlepsze pieprzenie twojego życia. 

\- Już miałem najlepsze pieprzenie życia, dziękuję bardzo. - Louis wcale się nie zarumienił na te słowa i wcale nie czuł tej lepiej słodkości zalewającej go całego Wcale. W ogóle. Wcale też nie musiał się powstrzymywać od rzucenia się na chłopaka i pocałowania go do utraty tchu. Nie. Nie musiał. 

\- I jedno ci wystarczy? - Mruknął unosząc prowokująco brew, jednocześnie poprawiając nieco prześcieradło na swoim podołku. Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem i Louis wiedział, że wygrał, kiedy spojrzenie Harry’ego zjechało na jego, wiedział to, opuchnięte usta. 

\- Dobry argument, gdzie to ustrojstwo? - Zniknął w korytarzu jednak nie na tyle szybko by Louis nie mógł popodziwiać kilku malinek na jego plecach, z których był aż nazbyt dumny. I ten mały tyłeczek zdecydowanie wołał jego imię. Ale to później. Po tym jak zacznie swoją zemstę. Uśmiechnął się na widok Harry’ego z hełmem w dłoni i poklepał miejsce obok siebie, unosząc nieco prześcieradło, chociaż ukrywanie pod nim tego ciała aż bolało. Później, za chwilę się do niego dobierze. Teraz musiał działać.

\- A teraz zrobimy piękne zdjęcie, które dołączę do równie pięknej wiadomości - mruknął, kiedy brunet w końcu poradził sobie z hełmem i nie czekając długo pstryknął fotkę, zadowolony z pierwszego efektu. O tak, to zdecydowanie będzie epickie. 

\- Nie zrobisz tego. - Usłyszał Harry’ego podczas pisania podpisu do zdjęcia. Chłopak zaglądał mu przez ramię, owiewając szyję ciepłym oddechem. Cholernie rozpraszające. 

\- Oh, oczywiście, że zrobię. - Jeszcze raz przejechał wzrokiem po tekście wyszukując jakichkolwiek bledów, po czym ostatni raz spojrzał na zdjęcie. Tak. To zdecydowanie będzie słodka zemsta. - Pieprzony kutas nie wie, co traci - mruknął publikując fotografię, na instagramie.

\- Myślę, że raczej wie. I cholernie wkurzy się za wersję deluxe. - Miękkie usta otarły się o szczękę Louisa wysyłając przyjemny dreszcz prosto do jego penisa. Budzącego się do życia penisa. Dobrze. Noc była jeszcze młoda i idealna na popełnianie błędów. - Naprawdę uważasz, że jestem wersją deluxe, czy chodziło ci o mój kostium?

\- Chodziło mi o całokształt, Harry - mruknął przechylając głowę by chłopak miał lepszy dostęp do jego szyi. Lekkie kąsanie łagodzone pocałunkami było niezwykle pobudzające. - I nie mój drogi, ten dupek nie ma pojęcia, co stracił. 

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Zaraz się przekonasz Harry. Łokcie i kolana, miguniem!

To, z jakim zapałem brunet wykonał jego polecenie było urzekające. W jednej chwili miał na sobie usta chłopaka i czuł jego ciepło za plecami a w kolejnej ten sam chłopak wypinał się w jego stronę zachęcająco. Raj na ziemi. Naprawdę znalazł raj na ziemi w osobie Harry’ego. I tak, ślinił się, ale zupełnie go to nie obchodziło skoro miał przed sobą czystą perfekcję. Cóż, byłby idiotą gdyby dłużej czekał, dlatego usadowił się wygodnie między nogami chłopaka i przez chwilę porostu podziwiał, budując napięcie, ciesząc się podekscytowanym drżeniem gdzieś w środku. Tak, nie mógł się doczekać. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż Harry będzie jego przynajmniej na chwilę. 

Polizał dołeczek w dole pleców, jeden z tych, które tak go skusiły, gdy pozbywał się tego okropnego kostiumu i nie dał brunetowi nawet chwili wytchnienia, natychmiast wgryzając się w miękki pośladek. Głośny jęk, skowyt prawie był bardzo zachęcający, więc powtórzył to samo z drugiej strony. Ślady jego zębów odznaczały się na bladej skórze, ale poświęcił im tylko moment kierując się dokładnie tam gdzie zamierzał od początku. Lekko pomarszczone wejście kusiło go, prawie mógł usłyszeć jak woła jego imię. A może to był Harry, do którego wraz z ciepłym oddechem wypuszczonym dokładnie w to miejsce dotarło, co chciał zrobić szatyn. Mało ważne, bo zaraz za nim podążyło pierwsze, badawcze liźnięcie. I to było to, Styles wierzgnął jakby poraził go prąd, dokładnie tak jak chciał Louis, który przestał się hamować, zatapiając się w zaciskającej się na niczym dziurce. Uwielbiał to robić prawie tak bardzo jak uwielbiał ssać kutasy i nie wstydził się tego. Nawet miesiące bez praktyki niczego nie zmieniły, wciąż wiedział jak poruszać językiem, kiedy przygryźć, kiedy po prostu muskać i reakcje Harry’ego były dowodem na to, że wiedział, co robi. A Harry był głośny, głośniejszy nawet niż wcześniej, każdy jęk był niczym muzyka dla uszu Louisa, nakręcał go jeszcze bardziej. 

Buteleczka lubrykantu i srebrna paczuszka pojawiły się przy kolanie bruneta nie wiadomo skąd i Tomlinson, kiedy w końcu je zauważył, był pod wrażeniem, że chłopak był w stanie o tym pomyśleć. On sam zatracił się w dawaniu przyjemności i gdyby nie ból szczęki mógłby spędzić w ten sposób resztę nocy. Może kiedyś to zrobi. Jednak nie dzisiaj. A już na pewno nie teraz, bo wizja pieprzenia chłopaka przed nim przyćmiła wszystko inne. Nie był na górze od miesięcy i cholernie za tym tęsknił. Dlatego nie zastanawiał się długo, po prostu zwilżył dwa palce i naparł na rozluźnione wejście wyciągając z bruneta kolejny, przeciągły jęk. Pozwolił sobie na prześledzenie ustami kręgosłupa, wgryzienie się w wystającą łopatkę i łagodne mruczenie przy miękkiej zroszonej potem skórze, podczas gdy jego dłonie zajmowały się przygotowaniem ich obu. Przekręcił palce, chcąc znaleźć ten jeden punkt wysyłający w kosmos i kiedy mu się udało, kiedy Harry zaszlochał z przyjemności wiedział, że zabawa się skończyła. Nałożenie prezerwatywy i wbicie się w chłopaka zajęło mu dosłownie chwilę, ale kiedy tylko to zrobił zatrzymał się z przymkniętymi oczami chłonąc otaczające go ciepło. Jego kciuki wpasowały się idealnie w dołeczki w dole pleców bruneta, kiedy zaczął się poruszać szybko znajdując ten idealny rytm i kąt, który w krótkim czasie sprawił, że oboje byli jęczącymi bałaganami. Naprawdę próbował to przedłużać, cieszyć się każdym pchnięciem w chętne ciało, ale nie mógł. Pulsowanie było zbyt mocne, wszystko było zbyt intensywne by mógł wytrzymać choćby chwilę dłużej, więc przyśpieszył, wyrywając z ust chłopaka pod nim wiązankę przekleństw przeplatanych jego imieniem i sprawiając, że rama łóżka obijała się od ściany w stałym rytmie. Dosłownie pieprzył Harry’ego do utraty tchu a orgazm, który w niego uderzył po tym jak chłopak doszedł nietknięty, był epicki. 

Prysznic po wszystkim był naprawdę odprężającym przeżyciem. Louis czuł się wypompowany. Dosłownie i w przenośni. Jakby żadna z kończyn nie należała do końca do niego. Ten idealny stan, który pojawiał się tylko po naprawdę dobrym seksie. Woda nieco go otrzeźwiła, jednak i tak stracił gdzieś moment, kiedy brunet zniknął, bo musiał to zrobić, skoro właśnie pojawił się w drzwiach z dwoma parującymi miskami i szeleszczącą paczką pod pachą. Chyba, że był czarodziejem, co wcale nie byłoby takie dziwne skoro rzucił na Louisa urok. Bardzo silny urok, który najprawdopodobniej przyniesie szatynowi ból głowy i kilka nieprzespanych nocy. Bo niby jak miał się go pozbyć z głowy po tej nocy? No jak do cholery, skoro wciąż go czuł, niemal pod skórą, jakby od teraz był jego częścią. Tak, Louis zdecydowanie wariował, albo w końcu cały alkohol z niego wyparował. Albo oba. Cokolwiek. 

\- Zawsze jesz odgrzewane curry o tej porze? - Spytał zanurzając łyżkę w misce, drugą ręką sięgając po chlebek na’an. Nie żeby rzeczywiście był głodny, ale sam zapach był niesamowicie kuszący, więc dlaczego miałby nie spróbować.

\- Tylko z odpowiednimi ludźmi - odpowiedział Harry po przełknięciu pierwszej łyżki. Louis musiał przyznać, że chłopak wciąż wyglądał niesamowicie. Rozczochrany, z zarumienionymi policzkami i lekko zaczerwienioną po prysznicu skórą, zadziornym błyskiem w oku i białym prześcieradłem owiniętym niedbale wokół pasa był personifikacją raju. Albo Louis wariował. Na pewno to robił, ale cholera, przyciąganie było rzeczywiste, nawet w tym momencie, podczas jedzenia odgrzewanego curry czuł fizyczną i psychiczną potrzebę bycia blisko niego. Bliżej niż stykające się pod prześcieradłem kolana. Cholera.

\- Czyli kiedy ostatnio je jadłeś? - Rzucił niby lekko, jednak pytanie było podchwytliwe. Chciał wiedzieć, czy był tylko kolejną jednonocną przygodą, błędem, o którym zapomina się o poranku czy może jednak jednym z tych najlepszych błędów popełnianych po północy z pełną świadomością konsekwencji. Sam nie był ich do końca świadomy, kiedy zdecydował się pocałować chłopaka zamiast zniknąć z jego domu, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że wstępuje na nową ścieżkę. Teraz był tylko ciekawy, czy byli na niej obaj, czy tak jak podejrzewał, znów będzie cierpiał. 

\- To mój pierwszy raz. - Chowanie wyrazu ulgi za miską z jedzeniem nie było proste, ale chyba Louisowi się udało. Ulga rozlała się przyjemnym ciepłem po otępiałych kończynach pozwalając skończyć mu jedzenie w ekspresowym tempie, kiedy układał sobie w głowie plan działania. W sumie niewiele było do układania, ale i tak pozwolił sobie na chwilę ciszy zanim w końcu wznowił rozmowę. 

\- Oh, jestem pewny, że to twój jedyny pierwszy raz dzisiaj.

\- Tak naprawdę to drugi. - Chłopak odciął się bez większej krępacji sprawiając, że Louis zaczął analizować cały wieczór i noc, szukając tego drugiego, pierwszego razu, ale nie był w stanie nic takiego znaleźć. Harry wydawał się tak pewny we wszystkim, co robił, poza tym małym epizodem po wywpieprzeniu z Louisa myśli o jakimkolwiek innym chłopaku, kiedy chciał przepraszać, że wydawało się niemożliwym, że czegoś jeszcze nigdy nie robił. Widząc malującą się na twarzy szatyna konsternację, Styles uśmiechnął się szeroko ukazując dołeczki. - To zabawne jak się nad tym głowisz, kiedy odpowiedź jest tak prosta.

\- Oh zejdź ze mnie, wciąż nie do końca kontaktuję - burknął Louis wychylając się by odłożyć puste naczynie na szafkę nocną. I być może wracając sprawił, że jego kolano przyciskało się teraz do uda bruneta, ale hej, przyciąganie było naprawdę silne. Nawet silniejsze, od kiedy odkrył, że chłopak ma pieprzone dołeczki w policzkach. 

\- Jeszcze na tobie nie jestem, ale możemy to zmienić. - Miska Harry’ego znalazła się na stoliku nocnym. I jakimś dziwnym trafem Louis znalazł się z plecami przyciśniętymi do ciepłego torsu. Winił za to przyciąganie. To była tylko i wyłącznie jego wina. - Pierwszy raz zaprosiłem do siebie nieznajomego. 

\- To dobrze o tobie świadczy - tchnął Louis odprężając się w ciepłych ramionach. Siedzieli tak przez dłuższą chwilę, po prostu chłonąc swoją obecność, aż brunet odezwał się ponownie, głosem tak cichym, że Louis ledwo go słyszał. 

\- To co teraz?

\- Powinienem się zbierać. - Automatyczna odpowiedź, nad którą naprawdę się nie zastanawiał. To zawsze tak działało z jednonocnymi przygodami i po prostu chciał się trzymać schematu zamiast tej głupiej nadziei na bycie tym specjalnym błędem, który nie znika o poranku. Niestety, przedłużająca się cisza była wystarczającą odpowiedzią. Szkoda. Louis jakoś to przeżyje, ale najpierw musiał wydostać się z oplatających go ramion. 

\- Wiesz, że nie musisz? - Ponownie, głos niewiele głośniejszy od szeptu zatrzymał jego nędzne próby wstania sprawiając, że zastygł w pół ruchu.

\- Nie muszę? - Wolał się upewnić, tak na wszelki wypadek gdyby tylko wyobrażał sobie, że Harry jednak go zatrzymał. 

\- Nie. - Teraz brunet brzmiał na pewniejszego. - Możesz zostać, po obudzeniu zjeść ze mną śniadanie i dać się zaprosić na lunch, który przeciągnie się do wieczora. - Kusząca propozycja. Naprawdę kusząca. Louis miał na końcu języka zgodę, ale w ostatnim momencie postanowił zagrać nieco trudniejszego do zdobycia. Jakby już całkowicie nie należał do tego chłopaka, dobre sobie. Po prostu lubił się drażnić, ot, co. 

\- Kto mówi, że się na to zgodzę?

\- Nikt, ale byłoby miło.

\- Jak bardzo miło? - Czuł na skórze ramienia uśmiech chłopaka i sam również się uśmiechnął. Ta noc zaczęła się naprawdę nędznie, ale jej zakończenie zdecydowanie było tego wszystkiego warte. Nawet, jeśli Harry popsuł całą zabawę kolejnym zdaniem. Co z tego, skoro Louis mógł się jedynie wtulić w niego mocniej uśmiechając jak szaleniec. 

\- Po prostu zostań, resztą będziemy przejmować się rano. 


End file.
